


The One Who Came to Stay

by LoveOn_970



Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), The Thundermans
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Sexy Stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOn_970/pseuds/LoveOn_970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoebe stumbles into Centium City on an assignment from her mother, to locate her ex-boyfriend Donald Davenport and gather intel on him. Little does she know she would fall into an enticing encounter with his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii! I'm a huge fan of the Thundermans and Lab Rats and Phoebe and Chase seem so alike to me an idea popped into my head.

        Phoebe Thunderman stared out the broken train window with her green earbuds blasting MKTO into her ears. She bore a solemn look as she saw the outline of a beautiful and enthralling city zoom past her.  _So this is Centium City. Maybe we could move here when I'm done with this stupid mission._ Her mother and father both sent her to the city by herself to gather some dirt on Barbara's old boyfriend from graduate school, Donald Davenport. Phoebe rolled her eyes at the thought of remembering her getting the assignment. Track down a guy who made robot people?  _Please._ Phoebe toyed wither her curly brunette hair, impatient with the train; she had to infiltrate this guy's place, get some type of information and go back home to report to her mother so she can be petty and critical of her past suitor. 

         _ **"Attention passengers, we will reach Centium City terminal in five minutes. Next and final stop, Centium City terminal."**_

         Phoebe breathed a sigh of relief, the sooner she got off the train, the sooner she could finish the mission and go home. The moment she stepped off the train, she wasn't Phoebe Thunderman, she was Victoria Calvaro, a promising engineering prodigy seeking an internship with the one and only Donald Davenport. In her form fitting light blue button down shirt, gray dress pants and black wedges, she put on her black and blue glasses, got her suitcase and began to walk toward Davenport Tower.

         

                                                                                           *************************

         "Alright everyone! I want this place spick and span in time for our special guest. She will be here in 10 minutes!" Donald Davenport oversaw the five teenagers who were cleaning up his high end apartment. Skylar Storm was the first to pipe up. "If this place has to be so clean, why can't you help us?" Davenport looked at her as if she lost her mind. "These hands were made for building crowning pieces of technological achievement, not to hold a bottle of Dawny and a rag." His daughter Bree spoke with an exasperated cry, "You know, I was really expecting to use my bionics to fight crime and punch bad guys in the face, not clean dirty windows at super speeds."

          "Yeah, and I was expecting to have a daughter who never complained and was sweet and obedient, but life is full of disappointments, huh?" Davenport stuck his tongue out at his daughter and made his way upstairs to see how much progress the boys have made before she could respond. When he walked up there, he noticed his son Chase, sweeping and wiping the windows at furious speeds, whilst Kaz and Oliver were in charge of clearing out the guest room.

           "Alright, Ms. Calvaro is coming any minute, I want you all to be downstairs in 30 seconds!" He ran down the stairs with the boys in hot pursuit. Once everyone was downstairs, Davenport heard the doorbell ring. "She's here!!! Smiles everyone. Kaz stop digging in your nose." Oliver whispered to the other four teens, "Watch her be a nerdy librarian type scientist."

         Kaz joined in, "Yea, the one who's more rolls than body kind. We'll call her Roley Poley Ollie." All of the teens laughed, but the laughter ceased when the girl stepped inside the apartment. She was breathtaking; she had beautiful curly brunette hair, pulled back into a silky ponytail. Her face was round and flawless and complimented her brown eyes beautifully. She was quite voluptuous, her curves being complimented by her outfit.

         "Everyone, this is Victoria Calvaro. My new engineering prodigy who's starting her internship at Davenport Industries. She graduated MIT as valedictorian at the mere age of 13. She's one of the most brilliant people I have had the pleasure of meeting and to work with."

          _Speaking of pleasure,_ Phoebe silently thought. She stared at the boy before her, Chase Davenport. She wondered about him, all the things he's done to make a girl's toes curl. What his hazel eyes would look like if they were filled with lust. Looking at the sexy stranger before her, Phoebe's imagination ran wild with sexual fantasies.  _Get a handle on yourself! Barely here for two minutes and you're already horny. Stick to the mission, not what he could do with HIS stick."_

Chase Davenport stared at the girl before him. Her body shape, her beautiful eyes were stunning. But beautiful and brilliant? Now  _that_ was the full package. He looked her over, wondering about her ticks, the stuff that made her scream, beg for more. The stuff that drove her over the edge, made her scream his name.  _Get those thoughts out of you head, Chase. You barely know her. Don't let your instincts get the better of you._ Easier said than done. Chase continued to look at her, and said "What?" when Davenport asked him to show their guest up to her room. 

         Phoebe locked eye contact with Chase and she felt warm inside, as if he was peering into her soul. This Chase boy couldn't jeopardize her mission. He couldn't distract her. She followed him upstairs and he took her hand to guide her to the room.  _Don't let him distract you._ Easier said than done.

 


	2. I Shouldn't Feel This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoebe has been living with the Elite Force for about three weeks and finds her relationship with Chase steadily upgrading and finally, it reaches the peak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike in the first chapter, this one will be written in P.O.V form

           Phoebe's P.O.V

      _I had been living with the subjects for 20 days now. They seemed nice enough; too bad my mom wanted me to take them out and ruin their dad's reputation and credibility. But one of them was different; Chase wasn't like the others. He was far sweeter and smarter than the rest. He'd always make up an excuse to help me out, from something so simple like figuring out a calculus problem to helping me design Davenport's battle suit. Seeing his gorgeous hazel eyes, I nearly hammered my thumb to the suit. Chase chuckled at my mistake and helped me out. When he reached for the hammer, his hand grazed mine and for a split second, I could have sworn I felt a bolt of electricity bolt through my blood stream. There was a fire that had ignited between us, one that I didn't want to die out._

"Tori..."

     "Yeah, Chase?'

     "Um....can you pass me the h-hammer?"

       _I looked down in my hand and saw the hammer was still within my grasp. I put on my best fake smile and tried to shield the disappointment. I handed him the hammer and excused myself to go to the bathroom. The moment I got in there, I shut and locked the door, went to my special hiding place underneath the sink and fished out a picture. It was a picture of Chase in his skin tight old mission suit. I sat on the toilet seat, placed the picture on the edge of the sink and gently slid my fingers down the front of my skirt. I visualized Chase grinding against me, making all of my fantasies come true. I can feel every lick, every hickey that he places upon my neck. The way he grows bigger and harder above me, how his sweet and soft lips take on a hurried and frantic rhythm._

_**"Chase....oh Jesus, Chase. You feel...you feel so good baby."**_

**_"Want_** _**me to keep going?"**_   
  
_**"Yes. Please, please go harder."**_   
__   
_**"Want me to take it nice and slow?"** _

_And with that, I envisioned him taking on a slower pace, slowly and softly hitting my sweet spot. Making me writhe beneath him and moan into our kiss, he slips his hands farther down my waist and holds me tightly in place in my spot on the bed. His hips lightly brush against mine,making me excited nonetheless._

_**"Chase baby, please don't stop."  
**_

_**"What's my name?"** _

_**"Daddy. Please keep going daddy."** _

_I keep rubbing and rubbing, my orgasm steadily building up. The mere thought of that boy had me seeing stars._ _I wanted him to do rotten and nasty things to me, to make an honest woman out of me. At some point, I began to hump against my fingers and bite back a moan. After about a dozen rubs, I felt my fingers become slippery as a light scream escaped my throat. I shuddered as I gently slid my fingers out. I washed my hands, placed the picture back in its special hiding place and hurried  out into my guest bedroom._

_Damn it. How did I let him do this to me? I told myself not to let him distract me, and yet here I am fantasizing about him. Here I am not completing my mission. HERE I AM FALLING IN-_

_No. I don't love him. I can't love him. I won't fall in love, not if it means hurting him. Not if it means getting hurt. Love is a distraction, Phoebe...don't get distracted._

Easier said than done.


	3. You Don't Know What You Mean to Me and I'm Too Embarrassed to Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase contemplates about his "situation" regarding the lovely "Victoria Calvaro".

         Chase groaned in ecstacy as he pumped his shaft with images of Tori running through his mind. He had  _never_ felt this way about any other girl before. Well, there was that one time with Sabrina, but she obviously didn't feel the same about him; so they went their separate ways. Chase was initially devastated, thinking that there was something wrong with him. That it was his fault Sabrina had lost interest. The initial devastation subsided, and he became a cynic towards love; thinking all girls were cruel,heartless and manipulative. That when a man showed his colors and declared his love for a woman, she would just laugh in his face, yank out his heart and stomp on it. He remained this way for weeks, which turned into months and he was like this for two years. Chase built defenses around his heart, tried his hardest at being emotionless, and he had succeeded. 

        Chase kept to himself, never interested in finding a female companion to love, to hold. Genius but emotionless, as his sister Bree had once interpreted it. Being a bionic superhuman whose existence was kept top secret for about 14 years of his life, Chase had never experienced true love. But the moment he caught a taste of it and that taste had became sour, it made him turn sour. Made him come up with this unjustified stereotype that all women were emotionally scarring creatures who would just break his heart again. On the way over to Centium City from Mission Creek, Davenport asked Chase if he was thinking of meeting someone.

       Chase's simple but sharp reply was, "If by meeting someone do you mean meeting an emotionless banshee, then no. I don't intend to meet  _anyone._ " 

        Chase made the silent promise to steer clear of love and remain in solitude. Yet, all of that changed the moment Victoria Calvaro stepped foot into their home. The way she had that innocent look on her beautifully flawless face. How her curves were displayed nicely due to the outfit that she was wearing, and when Davenport said, "...MIT valedictorian at the mere age of 13..." that sealed the deal right then and there. He knew that she was different and felt it too. But he didn't want to believe it. He wanted it all to be a big lie so that he could avoid the risk of getting hurt again. Chase couldn't afford the pain. Not again.

        Yet, he found himself falling for the girl more and more with each passing day over the course of the next three weeks. Her undeniable beauty and her intelligence was more than he could bear. Chase could stare at her and get so lost in fantasies, in daydreams that he wouldn't even notice when she disappeared from view. For the smartest man in the world, Chase couldn't figure out why he was so smitten with the girl. He came so close to an answer when he was building Davenport's battle suit with her.

        Tori looked so radiant in her hot pink tank top and white shorts with her black high tops. She had a smudge of oil on her face as she began to hammer the shoulder pads into place. For what seemed like an eternity, they stared into each other's eyes. There was a spark that neither one of them could ignore, nor did they want to forget it. Chase was so desperate to gain her attention; he craved her really. She was what he wanted, but what he thought he didn't need. When he grazed her hand to get the hammer, there was a bolt of electricity that had ran down his arm and into his blood stream; it sent a slight shiver down his spine.

        "Tori?"

       "Yeah, Chase?"

       He hesitated for a moment. He had to fight the persistent urge to grab Tori, carry her upstairs, lock her in his room and have his way with her. It took all of his self control, but he resisted his urges. Finally, he spoke up.

       "Can you pass me the h-hammer?"

       Tori looked at the object in her hands and smiled brightly at the boy, showing all of her blindingly white teeth. When he grabbed the hammer out of her hand, Tori excused herself to go to the bathroom. When she was out of sight, Chase raced up to his room and locked the door. He immediately went to his dresser and opened up the drawer. He pulled out a tube of lube and laid on his bed. He quickly unbuckled his pants and pulled down his underpants, revealing a seven inch, erect piece of arousal. He squeezed a drop of lube on his index and middle fingers and rubbed them together. He then began to pump himself. Chase groaned in ecstacy as he pumped his shaft with images of Tori running through his mind.

       Chase bit back a loud groan. A little scenario began to play through his mind. 

       He and Tori we're making love on top of his bed. Tori squealed with pleasure when Chase entered her in one swift motion. Tori squeezed his shoulders tightly as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She was faintly aware of Chase's hips slamming into hers when she whispered something in his ears.

        **"Come here baby. I want your delicious cum in my mouth right now."**

This statement is what drove Chase to the brink of near destruction. Tori flipped them around and she was straddling him. She kissed Chase on his lips, then went lower to his neck, traced his ab lines and kissed his pelvis. Then stopped when she reached his manhood. She eyed it hungrily and licked her lips. She then lowered her head and Chase's cock disappeared within her lips. Her head bobbed up and down as her hand slid up and down his shaft. 

       Chase groaned and held onto her hair, so that he could watch everything that she was doing to him. Chase swung his head back and groaned loudly; the stimulation was too much. He felt like he was ready to explode. The way she was licking, kissing, sucking and biting him was too much for the man.

        **"Tori, I'm about to come baby. Ooooh...just like that. Keep it up baby."**

Chase began to buck his hips and groan uncontrollably. He yelled out when a white substance filled Tori's mouth and she  _swallowed every last drop._ She came back up and her tongue slipped into his mouth.

      **"Who's my big bionic boy?"**

Chase's pumping speed increased and he bit his tongue. Chase softly and quietly chanted Tori's name. His fantasy ended with him coming extremely hard and fast in his hand. After feeling sated and satisfied, he laid on his back softly gasping. How did he let himself fall so hard for this girl. He promised himself to not fall in love, not to catch feelings for her.  _This is wrong, you can't be falling in love with her. You_ won't  _fall in love and get hurt again._

Again, much easier said than done.


	4. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoebe finally decides to make a move on her fellow housemate Chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been reading my story and I want you guys to answer a question in the comments: What would you think if their relationship was part of the show? Happy Reading!  
> -Also Phoebe doesn't reveal her powers to the others in this story

      It had been at least four months since Phoebe had assumed the identity of Tori Calvaro and begun to live with the Elite Force. Eventually, given her combat and engineering expertise, she became the newest member of the team. She proved her worthiness on multiple missions, and being the only one without powers, she managed to impress everyone with her expert acrobatic and bullet arts skills. She knew her way around technology like androids, cyborgs and deadly security mainframes. The last time the team faced Roman and Riker, the entire group minus Tori was captured. She single handedly defeated them with her handguns and martial arts, earning immense respect from everyone, especially Chase.

      "You may not have bionics or superpowers, but I think I can speak for everyone when I say that we are happy to have you as a team member." Skylar smiled at Tori after giving her a hug. Tori had officially received her mission suit, a sleek blue and black jumpsuit like Bree and Skylar's , but hers had an open back and was a little unzipped in the front. Her heels had ankle holsters for her pistols, open fingered gloves with the team's emblem on the palms. Finally, she had black goggles and a blue and black scrunchie that held her hair in a high ponytail. 

      "What do you think?" Tori asked her teammates. Bree and Skylar squealed in delight, clapping and telling her she looked beautiful, Kaz and Oliver stuttered out a response, agreeing with Bree and Skylar that she did indeed look fantastic. Chase stared at her and looked her over, as though she were a rare flower--perhaps a purple hibiscus. He walked over to her, looked her right in the eyes and smiled. Tori smiled back at him, completely in a trance by his beautiful hazel eyes and his tan muscular arms. After weeks of having dreams and fantasies of him, she was actually apprehensive when he was in close proximity to her.

      "You look great, Victoria. Blue is definitely your color. Oh wait! I got you something for remembrance of this occasion. Wait right here!" And with that he ran back upstairs to retrieve the gift. Tori folded her hands and squirmed nervously. "I think Chase likes you." Tori whipped around with her chest heaving and looked Kaz in the eyes, which were widened in surprised amusement. "If Chase is giving you a present, then he must really be fond of you and value you like a true friend, huh?" Tori's breathing evened out after Kaz elaborated himself. Maybe the others knew how she felt about Chase but out of respect for her, they kept silent about it. Chase finally came back down with a white velvet box in his hands with a purple bow--her two favorite colors. He extended his hands and presented the present to her. She took the box out of his hands, unwrapped it and opened it with great care and caution. 

       She gasped slightly and smiled broadly; the gift was a bronze and gold necklace, the gold chain holding the bronze center, her initials:  **PT**. This caused Tori's smile to waver for a milisecond before it hit her. He knew her true identity. She closed the box and looked up at him where they had a conversation with eye contact. She asked him "How did you know?" While blinking slowly twice. Chase winked at her, thus saying, "Wouldn't you like to know." He verbally said, "Congratulations Tori.  _You_ deserved it." With the extra emphasis on the 'you', that was the confirmation that he knew who she truly was, leaving her completely baffled.

       Phoebe tried to act merry with her acceptance into the team, but something kept lingering in the back of her mind: _"How did Chase figure out who you were? Why didn't he seem upset?"_

* * *

* * *

 

        Later that night, Phoebe couldn't sleep. The thought that Chase knew who she was was really bothering her, having her tossing and turning in her bed. If he knew who she was, then he must have known her ulterior motives for joining the Elite Force. The truth was, she abandoned her mission and was truly content with being a part of a team of heroes. She had grown fond of every single one of them and had no intent of leaving her newest group of--dare she say it? _Friends._ The only problem was, she had no intention of telling her mother. She had considered running away, but her mom would've known where she was and came after her.

        Her phone had read 2:23 am. Phoebe groaned and threw a pillow over her face. She got up and went downstairs; perhaps some water would put her racing mind at ease and dull her thoughts a little. When she made her way down the stairs, she noted that the kitchen light was already on. _"Okay...now I won't have to search for the light switch in the dark."_ The moment she stepped foot into the common area, she saw Chase sitting at the kitchen table drinking hot cocoa. She crossed her arms and chuckled.

       "Never knew you were such the night owl, Professor."

       "Never knew you're name was Phoebe, Miss Calvaro."

       Phoebe maintained her cool and smirked at him on the outside, but on the inside, her stomach lurched. Phoebe sat in the seat closest to him and sighed. She fiddled with the empty thermos besides to the kettle full of cocoa. She got straight to the point. "How long have you known?" Chase sipped and closed his eyes, maintaining a look on his face that showed little to no emotion. 

       "About three weeks."

       "How did you find out?"

       "Do you really want to know the answer to that question?"

       "Yes. I do." 

       Phoebe said this with such conviction and affirmation that it caught Chase off guard. When he looked her in the face, her eyes were steely cold and suddenly the temperature in the room dropped 10 degrees. Chase pulled the cup away from his lips, causing Phoebe to squirm, wanting a certain part of her to be in that cups' place. Chase sighed and began to speak. 

        "I went through your medical records so I can have emergency medicine in case something ever happened to you. Then I read the name of the patient, and it didn't read "Tori Calvaro". 

         Tori looked down and fiddled with her new necklace. He found out her true name by searching for something that could potentially save her life. She couldn't be upset at that. And then he kept quiet, not once blackmailing her or anything. Now she truly couldn't be upset. 

        "Why didn't you say anything to me? Why keep it to yourself?"

        "Because, you're important to me. Whether you're Tori or Phoebe, I care about you either way. Nothing is ever going to change that."

        Phoebe's expression became softer and more understanding. Was she really that important to him? What caught her by surprise was the fact that Chase leaned over and kissed her on the lips. It was sweet and gentle, and he sighed a little, like it was huge relief to capture her lips in his. He smiled contently when he pulled his lips away, leaving Tori in a dazed like expression.

        When he walked away, ready to climb the stairs, Tori ran behind him, spun him around and kissed him on the lips. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her fingers laced themselves into his short hair. Chase wrapped his arms around her waist and his hand explored her hips. Their lips were in a ferocious battle, and when Chase slipped his tongue into her mouth, she moaned contently. 

        Phoebe took control and guided them to her room. She pulled away from Chase for a minute to shut her door, lock it, and take off her pajamas. The moment she turned to face Chase, she was staring at his magnificent body. He had taken off his shirt, revealing six pack abs and his muscular arms. He still had on his pants though.

        "I've reserved that privilege for you." He said, smiling. Chase placed his hands on the side of her face and kissed her passionately, then he trailed downward to her neck. She moaned and squeezed his shoulders and they both fell back, with Chase trailing sweet kisses down her neck and eventually sucking on her collarbone. Phoebe whimpered and panted underneath him. She wrestled with the belt and buttons on his pants to yank them off. 

         When he shimmied his pants off, he fought with her bra fastener and threw the bra to the side of her bed. Her round, 36-B sized breasts jiggled and Chase leaned down and sucked on and licked her nipple, causing Phoebe to writhe underneath him. She arched her back in order for her core to come into contact with his, hinting at what she wanted. Phoebe pulled off his boxers slowly and threw them on the floor with the rest of their clothes and her mouth gaped open when she saw the seven inch piece of rigid arousal hang loose.

         Chase came back up and pecked her on the lips. "Don't worry, I'm more gentle and caring than I seem."  He lined himself up and settled between her legs. He grabbed her hands and put them over her head as he slid into her slowly. Phoebe moaned loudly and Chase shushed her, so no one would wake up and hear them. The rest of that night consisted of him pounding into her and Phoebe moaning uncontrollably. The room began to take on the scent of love and sweat, and at about 3:30 in the morning, Phoebe and Chase snuggled with one another in Phoebe's bed underneath her comforter.

 

         She smiled sleepily up at her lover and asked him, "Who do you love more, Phoebe or Tori?"

         "Doesn't matter, they're both you. And I love you. The name doesn't matter, my feelings for you do, so I would say, I love them equally."

         "Nice one. You really do know what to say and when to say it."

         "Well I am the smartest man in the world."

         "And I happen to be the luckiest woman in the world to have the best guy as my boyfriend."

* * *

* * *

 

         They both chuckled softly and lightly kissed each other on the lips. Chase draped his arms around Phoebe's bare waist and nestled his nose into her hair, her cherry-lilac scent filling his nostrils. He kissed her head and stroked his thumb across her hip, causing her to shudder. He had finally found an intelligent, beautiful and caring girl. He didn't care about her lying about her identity, and he didn't care about the reason--at the moment. It was a troubling thought that lingered in the back of his mind, but he kept it on lock and key and would address it the next day.

         "I love you so much, Phoebe."

         "I love you too, Chase." 

          After months of fantasizing and swerving around one another, they had finally gotten together. What ever lay ahead for the two, they would combat it with ease. Nothing could tear them apart.

          Easier said than done.

   

           


	5. The Day the World Came to a Halt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Am I the first girl that you've been in love with?"
> 
> Chase had to stop and think about that for a second. He squeezed Phoebe's hand tightly and trapped her lips in his. When he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, he whispered something.
> 
> "No. Not the first. But you are the girl that I want to be in love with for the rest of my life."
> 
> "Good. Cause I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why, but I am a HUGE supporter of the 'Choebe' ship (even though it's not a real ship). They seem like they would be an amazing couple in Lab Rats.

         Chase awoke when sunshine poured in through the window and shone in his eyes. He sat up straight and cupped his hands to shield his eyes. When he did that, a body shuffled beside him and turned to the side. At first, he jumped up a little, then memories began to swim in his mind. Yesterday when Phoebe received her gift, the late night talk they had, when he kissed her for the first time and when it all ended with the passionate love making session they had. Chase smiled contently when he reminisced about that; the way she had moaned his name, the way she had clawed at his back and clenched, he remembered it all extremely clearly.

* * *

* * *

 

        _"Chase...Chase...oh my god don't stop."_

 _"This is what you do to me._  THIS  _is what you make me want to do to you everyday."_

_"It's too big Chase. I can't handle it."_

_"I know it hurts baby, but you can take it. Feel me slide in and out of your heat."_

_She moaned and arched her back when Chase said this. With her hands still bound by his above her head, she felt Chase slide out of her slowly and quickly thrust back into her. She bit her lip when she felt herself becoming more moist with every thrust; Chase leaned down and captured her lips in his and slid his tongue into her mouth, where her tongue began to wrestle with his._

_Chase picked up a faster pace, and with every thrust, he became more and more convinced that she was the one that he would love for the rest of his life. Chase closed his eyes, threw his head back and pumped into her. Sweat began to drip down his nose and his breathing became heavier. With every pump into her, he felt her become soaking wet and that caused him to want to explode into her. Right then, right there. He felt himself groan and the next thing he knew, Phoebe screamed and wrapped her arms around Chase's neck as her orgasm over powered her body and his left him a limp mess of bones and muscle. He gracefully laid on top of her and kissed her forehead._

_They both crawled underneath the covers and cuddled with each other. Phoebe laid her head on Chase's shoulder and lightly kissed his chest._

_"Who do you love more, Tori or Phoebe?"_

_"Doesn't matter. Only my feelings for you do. It doesn't matter if it's Tori or Phoebe, because it's still you and I love you. So I guess you can say I love them both equally."_

* * *

* * *

Chase smiled contently and sighed. He still remembered when he told Davenport he wasn't going to make an appearance on the dating scene. Look at him now, having sex and happily in love with his new girlfriend and Davenport's apprentice. Either way, he proved himself wrong. Chase believed himself undeserving of love and was incredulous and cynical of love ever being an option for him. Then came along Phoebe Thunderman. Her beauty and intelligence hit him like a truck and overpowered him.

         He was grateful to find Phoebe. He felt happier around her, happier than he's felt for a good two years. She brought out the best version of himself and made him want to do better each and every day. She was the reason he looked forward to each and every day, her optimism and joyous outlook on life inspired him to do the same. Become just like her, act just like her and take on her outlook on life. For that, he was forever grateful for her and her love and belief in him. Then a voice laced with exhaustion and love softly piped up, "Well, isn't it the man of the hour. Good morning."

        Chase turned to find Phoebe seductively staring at him while propping her head up on her left hand. She looked beautiful with the all natural look and her hair up in a messy bun. Chase leaned down and quickly and gently kissed her on the lips.

        "Morning, sexy. How'd you sleep?"

        "Like I previously had amazing sex and cuddled with my fantastic boyfriend."

        "I take that as, 'I slept well and thank you for asking.' "

        Phoebe flashed him a playful glare and rose up from the bed. Chase stared at her body shape and her form as she stood and stretched. It did funny things to his head and lower parts and a familiar feeling began to pang his chest. When Phoebe turned around to face Chase, he had a lustful look in his eyes, and it looked like he was a lion, ready to pounce on its prey. 

         "Get. Back. In. Bed. NOW."

         Phoebe grinned crazily and jumped back in bed, where it felt like a deja vu moment, and began to do the exact same thing they did the previous night. This time, their minds weren't muddled and they weren't tired. They were fully aware of what was happening and didn't want the other to be separated from them. Ever.

* * *

 

          **Two months later....**

         Phoebe stared at the doctor with her eyes wide in surprise. Everything that she told the doctor, her consistent throwing up in the middle of the night, her weird cravings of raisins, peanut butter and strawberries and violent mood swings, made the doctor jump to the conclusion that she was indeed pregnant. That possibility sounded reasonable even to Phoebe; she doesn't remember making Chase put on a condom or putting one on herself the two times they had done it. She hadn't told the doctor that she was having unprotected sex, but they probably made the assumption anyway.

        The doctor filled out a prescription for Phoebe to get take home pregnancy tests from the drug store across the street. Once there, Phoebe took about five tests and placed them on the counter for the clerk to scan and bag them. The cashier was a woman who was about 50 years old, maybe even older. Her mocha skin was slightly wrinkly and her chocolate brown eyes had somewhat heavy bags underneath them with her curly black hair being streaked with gray.

        Phoebe tried to be polite and struck up a conversation with the woman.  _Anything_ to get her mind off of the possibility of being pregnant with Chase's child.   

        "You are very pretty. You look exceptionally young."

        The woman studied her and said politely with a tone laced with judgement, "Speaking of young. You look too young to be bearing children."

        Phoebe's smile fell and she replied immediately, "These are for my mother. She's too sick to go anywhere so she sent me here to get these for her."

         _Why are you lying your ass off? You've been away from home for half a year and are possibly pregnant with a man's baby._ _How dare you lie about your mother like this?_

Her mother. Phoebe considered going back to her mom and family after all of this time. Now that she was facing the possibility that she was pregnant and that Chase  _maybe_ loved her. She couldn't be positive; he said he loved her, but maybe that was his lust blown hormones speaking for him. But if he truly loved her like she loved him, then there was no way that she could leave him.

        The cashier looked at her incredulously but didn't press on any further. She bagged up the tests and Phoebe took the bags from her and practically sprinted out of the store. Shame spreading all over her body and tears forming in her eyes.

         Back at the apartment, Phoebe ran into the bathroom and locked it. She took one of the pregnancy tests out of the bag and breathed heavily out of her nose. She peed on the stick and waited two minutes with her thigh shaking nervously. Once two minutes passed, she hastily grabbed the stick to see to vertical blue lines. Phoebe was speechless to say the least. She threw the stick away in a fit of fury, grabbed the rest of the pregnancy tests and ran into her room with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

* * *

 

         Chase softly knocked on Phoebe's door about thirty minutes later.

         "Hey babe, Skylar, Oliver and I are about to grab some Chinese food, do you want anything?"

          Silence.

         "Phoebe? Are you okay?"

          Silence.

          Chase stood on tiptoe and reached above her door frame for her spare key. He hastily put it in the key hole and opened the door and walked inside. He shut the door behind him and found Phoebe lying on her side and crying. He dropped everything by his side and rushed over to the bed to sit beside her. She sat up, looked at him, placed her head on his shoulder and began sobbing. Chase held her and let her cry; he stroke her silky brunette hair, the thing he always did to reassure her whenever she is upset or scared.

          After ten minutes of complete silence, she blurted out,

         "Do you love me?"

         "Of course I do. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, that's when I knew I was in love."

         "Am I the first girl that you've been in love with?"

          Chase had to stop and think about that for a second. He squeezed Phoebe's hand tightly and trapped her lips in his. When he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, he whispered something.

         "No. Not the first. But you are the girl that I want to be in love with for the rest of my life. Don't ever doubt that."

         "Good." Phoebe held her hands tightly and let the last of the tears flow. She now knew the truth and the next thing she did would test their relationship for its stability. There was no turning back now. "Cause I'm pregnant."

        


End file.
